The invention relates to a knee joint prosthesis generally. More particularly, the invention relates to a prosthesis having a tibial plateau which is embedded by a plate in a metal tibial shank and exhibits two guide faces for the condyles of the distal femur, while the plate bears in the direction of the axis of the shank against a prepared endface of the tibia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,348 discloses a knee joint prosthesis having a conical plate and a conical underpart of the tibial plateau. One problem of knee joint prostheses of that kind is that a relatively large amount of sound bone material must be removed in order to insert the prosthesis. Moreover conical anchoring areas which do not have axial symmetry are difficult to produce so that they are accurate in shape and stand at the correct height and angular position to the longitudinal axis of the tibia.